


Don't Make Me Leave | Eren x Levi One-Shot/Drabble |

by Sinstress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, One Shot, Sad, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstress/pseuds/Sinstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanities strongest soilder has finally been taken down, and Eren isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Leave | Eren x Levi One-Shot/Drabble |

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first thing I have ever posted on here, I just made my account. I have been reading things on here a lot lately, and I decided to sign up for a invite. I absolutely love the Ereri pairing, and I was in the mood to write, so I wrote this little one-shot here. I hope you enjoy! //WARNING: LOTS OF SADDNESS //

Eren’s body jerked at the sound of a flare being shot.Immediately he looked up as the horse speed down the path in front of him. Commander Erwin was at his side, riding with Levi’s horse as well, since Levi had taken off a moment prior to help with the situation at hand. The titans had moved into their squad’s rang, and Jean had just fired a flare, and looked at him with fear in his eyes but a face of cement. “Eren, their on our tail,” he shouted to him.

Eren looked behind them, seeing four titans running up the path a few meters behind him. His heart began to pound even faster, as he darted his eyes to the Commander for the signal.

The commander looked back quickly, and looked at Eren. Just as he was about to give the signal, a solider flew past as fast as a bird. Eren looked directly up and saw a glimpse of Levi – humanities strongest solider – or more importantly the love of Eren’s life – fly over him. He felt his heart skip a little faster as he smiled to himself and looked down at his horse.

He was proud to call Levi his, and even more proud of everything Levi has accomplished and will accomplish.

Eren quickly recovered from his personal moment and looked back at the Commander, who simultaneously looked forward, “Faster, to the wood’s, quickly!” He shouted, and snapped his reigns, forcing his horses to move faster. Eren did the same, and followed the captain’s lead. He snuck a peak back at where Levi was battling the titan’s.

Only two of them were following them now, and Levi had his hook in one of them. Levi swung up in the air and drew his swords, pausing for a moment, before pushing back down towards the Titan’s nape.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

The titan moved it’s arm up, wrapping its fists around Levi’s rope. Levi smacked straight into its fist at an awkward angle and yelped. Eren’s eye’s widened and he immediately halted his horse, and turned the reigns back towards Levi. He urged his horse to move forward, “ _Levi_!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, shooting back down the path they just traveled at a bullets speed.

Before he could even register what was happening, the second titan gained speed and met half way with Eren. It was like he wasn’t in control of his movements anymore. The one thing him and his body agreed on in that moment; was getting to Levi as fast as possible.

Eren ejected his ropes upward and they buried themselves in the Titan’s shoulder. He forced himself forward at lightning speed, the titan’s reactions weren’t quick enough to stop him from coming down and taking a chunk out of his nape. The titan let out a shriek and fell forward, barely missing Eren’s horse.

When his he had his eyes on Levi once more, he was laying on the ground with the Titan’s body next to him and Mikasa hovering over him. Eren ran over as fast as he could, his heart threatening to give at any moment. When he reached them, he felt tears spill out of his eyes as he took Levi’s condition in.

Levi’s eyes were slits, and there was a huge splotch of blood on the right side of his head, the blood was already starting to clot in his beautiful hair. His right arm was draped across his stomach and his left was bent in the wrong direction. There was a patch of blood forming near his stomach, and as Eren looked closer he could see the wound made by the knives of the 3D gear. He looked over and saw it lying just a few feet away.

“Levi, _oh god_ ,” Eren squeaked out and ripped a part of his cloak off, folding it up with shaky hands. He placed it across the wound as tears spilled out of his eyes. “Levi, it’s okay, everything is going to be fine,” Eren’s worst nightmare was quickly becoming a reality.

“Eren,” Levi said, coughing immediately after. A small splotch of blood shot out of his mouth and hit Eren in the cheek.

“I’ll get you to the camp and the Commander can help you get fixed up,” He wasn’t listening to anything anymore, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to believe it.

“ ** _Eren_** ,” Levi said, more sternly this time. Eren shook his head fast and let out a chest wracking sob.

Mikasa sat next to him, quietly crying to herself. She was about to place her hand on his shoulder for comfort, but a red flare shot up into the sky. She immediately looked back and squeezed her eyes shut, and looked back at Levi with heartbroken eyes. Levi returned her gaze, and nodded, letting her know to go. She looked down and took a deep breath, shaking the tears from her eyes, and running off in the direction of her horse.

Levi sat up as best he could, leaning against a rock nearby. “Eren, look at me,” He said trying to be his normal, stoic self, and failing.

Eren looked up at him, with tears streaming down his face, “Levi, can you stand?” he asked, his voice cracking.

Levi shook his head, “Eren, you have to go,”

Eren immediately shook his head, “No, I won’t leave you!” He said, gripping his uniform and pulling Levi up to him. “ _I refuse_!”

Levi looked at him with saddened eyes, as if he were holding back tears. “Eren, you’re going to die if you stay here!”

“You will too!” Eren cried back, gripping the man’s uniform tighter.

“I’m going to die anyway, Eren!” Levi snapped, earning the boys attention. “I’m going…to die anyway, here or at camp it makes no difference,” He paused for a second and then took a deep breath, “Find Mikasa, or the Commander, and get everyone safely to the check point. _Are you listening to me_?” He said with a shaky breath, a few tears slipping from his eyes but his face remained relatively the same.

“No, I-I’ll carry you, anything!” Eren cried back, wrapping his arms around him, “You can’t die, you aren’t supposed to die here!” He cried into Levi’s chest.

Levi looked upwards and saw the distant figures of Titans. “Eren you have to go, right now, they’re coming,” Levi said, pushing Eren away to look at him, finally breaking.“Please, go and live on for me okay? Don’t die here with me,” He said, his voice cracking and tears falling from his eyes.Blood dribbled down his chin, “Promise me that okay? Go, and live on, and don’t cry for me. This was in the job description,” He offered Eren a broken smirk.

Eren couldn’t control himself anymore, “Levi… please don’t do this,” He whimpered.

“Eren please, run, go, _don’t die here_!” Levi begged and laid back down. The blood was spreading around his wound faster now, and he was growing colder in Eren’s arms.

"DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE YOU," Eren cried, his voice raspy.

"Eren," Levi said calmly, as if trying to soothe him.

As if on que, Eren could see the Commander’s figure in the distance, riding towards them.

“Levi, I love you, I love you so much,” He cried, leaning down and kissing Levi one final time. Levi kissed back with all his strength, gripping to Eren’s uniform. The kiss was filled with salt, grief and so many emotions it made their heads spin, but neither of them cared.

When they pulled away, Levi looked back at him weakly. “I love you too Eren, I _always_ have, and I _always_ will…” Levi choked out.

The Commander finally reached them, but it was too late. Levi was gone and Eren sat there, gripping to his lover’s uniform, screaming his name and crying into his chest.

 

**_Humanities strongest solider had finally fallen._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it meant the world to me. And it would mean more if you would give me a little feedback on what you thought, and if you think I should continue writing here or not. Thanks and happy reading!


End file.
